


4 Hearts John Winchester Broke and the One Heart He Never Did.

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-14
Updated: 2009-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  John Winchester Broke a lot of hearts over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Hearts John Winchester Broke and the One Heart He Never Did.

 

5.

Bobby damned the name John Winchester, damned it in every language he knew how to, those dead and alive, written and spoken.  Damned him to hell a thousand times over as Dean stared at him, eyes wide and pained and hunted, yet defiant; looking like he had right to sell himself to hell, to put them all through the pain of this just because John Winchester had.  Bobby had watched Dean since Sam’s death, watched him like a hawk because he was afraid what the older Winchester might do.  He’d never dreamed of this, even knowing John had to have done it as well. 

 

 

When Sam and Dean left his house, he pulled out a bottle of Jack and took a long dive into it.  He cursed the day he ever met John Winchester, cursed the day he didn’t get those boys away from the man, cursed the day he didn’t get between Dean and his Dad and make sure Dean had a better life.  He drank his fill and cried himself to sleep that night, heartbroken. 

 

 

 

 

4.

She smacked him as hard as she could, let the anger and pain roll out of her into that one movement.  He grabbed for her, pulled her close and she let him then, let John hold her against the grief that overwhelmed her.  She had to be strong for her Jo now, had to make sure her baby had something to cling to, but until then she let John be that to her. 

 

 

When he went to leave Ellen watched him go.  He turned to look at her one last time and she didn’t stop the words this time.  “Don’t come through my door against John Winchester.  You aren’t welcome here anymore.”

 

 

 

 

3.

Dean stared as the bus began loading.  Sam’s bag sat at his feet and Dean stared hard at it, wondering when everything he’d every known has become so fucked up.  He wondered how yesterday morning he’d woken to a happy family and been unable to sleep that same night because it was all destroyed.  He knew it was because he put too much of himself into one person, too much of his own happiness in Sam’s.  He vowed not to let it happen again. 

 

 

“I have to go Dean.”  And he knew it was true, knew that Sam had to get out, needed to be safe and away, but it didn’t make it hurt any less.

 

 

Dean nodded, not trusting himself to answer that.  He took an easier route instead.  “Take care of yourself Sammy.”  He said finally, pulling Sam into an embrace.  The bus was calling for final boarding.

 

 

Sam took a deep breath and Dean did also.  He had to keep it together for Sam though.  It wasn’t until Sam was on the bus and he watched it pull away that he felt his veneer crack.  He dropped his head to the steering wheel, gripping it with white knuckles. 

 

 

“Good-bye Sammy.”

 

 

 

 

2. 

Sam stared at his Dad like he’d never seen him before.  He didn’t know what to do or what to say.  Instead of trying to defend himself again though, instead of leaving himself open to the pain of never being enough for his father, Sam went to his room and sat on the edge of the bed.  His bag was already packed, but he’d never expected it to end like this, to have his scholarship and college admission thrown in his face like something nasty.  He was leaving in the morning and there was no coming back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

1.

She burned on the ceiling.  She never knew that John became the hard military man that she’d pulled him back from.  She never knew that her boys would become hunters and continue a legacy that she herself had tried to break.  She never knew that her baby would become something other than human, that her son would sell his soul for the other. 

 

 

Mary died, feeling pain at her own mistakes, but knowing that no matter what happened she was loved, her children would be loved.  Her family would always survive.   

 


End file.
